Destino sellado
by Zword
Summary: El viento, el sonido de la calma, por fin Demise, el heraldo de la muerte, fue derrotado limpiamente por Link, pero hay algo más que debe resolver "-Yo me quedare aquí, en la superficie y velare por la Trifuerza ¿Qué harás tu, Link?" Esas palabras dejaron congelado a Link ¿Qué le dirá a la encarnación de Hylia? /Mi epilogo de Skyward Sword, pasen y lean :) /


Hola queridos lectores, amantes del ¡SHIPPING ZELINK! Yo soy Zword y les traigo este pequeño One-Shot de mi versión sobre el final de Skyward. Siempre he creído que es la pareja más verdadera del ZELINK (A pesar de que mi favorito es y siempre será el de Twilight Princess) por su gran relación de amistad y por esa misteriosa cosa que Zelda le revelaría a Link luego del torneo de Skyloft. Sin otra cosa que decir les dejo con el One-Short, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Destino sellado**

Por: Zword

(Mi epilogo de Skyward Sword)

* * *

Habíamos terminado con todo aquello que nos atormentaba desde aquel fatídico día. Ella tomó mis manos con delicadeza, mientras yo, con alivio y felicidad, mire su rostro decidido…

-"Yo me quedare aquí, en la superficie, a velar por la trifuerza, ¿Qué harás tú, Link?"

Resonaron sus palabras una y otra vez en ese mismo instante.

Tuve que pasar por miles de experiencias aterradoras, algunas dolorosas y otras bastante agotadoras.

¿Hoy tendría el valor para confesarme sobre todo lo que sentía? Hoy sería el día en que yo, Link, ¿Confesaría todo lo que no le pude decir a Zelda desde ese día?

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás algo o sólo te quedaras ahí observando?

-¿A caso no es obvio? – De mi rostro emerge una gran sonrisa deslumbrante, lo sentía sobre el pecho – No dejaré que estés aquí sola, Zelda, yo te voy a cuidar tanto como lo he hecho desde que todo esto inició, tanto como tú lo hiciste cuando mis padres no pudieron vivir más a mi lado. Todo ese apoyo que me diste ahora me toca regresarlo todavía con más intensidad que antes.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa, la más brillante y la más grande. Esa belleza que no pude ver durante un tiempo por el destino que las diosas decidieron para nosotros. Ese hermoso y delicado rostro, perteneciente a una diosa, perteneciente a mi mejor amiga, perteneciente a la mujer yo… tanto quería.

Desde ese momento en el gran remolino de Ghirahim me di cuenta tontamente de lo que sentía por ella. Pero como dice el dicho, "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" que sabias palabras aquellas las de su padre, Gaeopora.

Nos quedamos un rato en la parte superior de la efigie, mientras con majestuosidad observamos todo lo que teníamos de frente. Yo tocaba el arpa, mientras ella, con su delicada, joven y aguda voz entonaba el cantar de la diosa Hylia, "La balada de la diosa" Y frente a nosotros pasaban surcando el cielo Groose y su pandilla, saludándonos, nosotros a su vez a ellos.

Cuando el cantar termino Zelda se dio la vuelta quedando justo frente a frente, nuestros rostros tan cerca que podía sentir su tibia respiración. Con una risilla inocente se dio media vuelta y e observo con un poco más de seriedad sin contar la ternura.

-Link… ¿Aún recuerdas el día en que ganaste la competencia?

-Por supuesto, cuando me diste el susto de mi vida – Le digo recordando cuando valiente o torpemente se arrojó al precipicio.

-¡Tehehe! Sí, de verdad lo siento, siento haber hecho eso – me sonríe y luego me observa con esa mirada, esa dulce y encantadora mirada hechizante – Pero… hablaba de nuestro paseo interrumpido por Ghirahim – me dice otra vez – Ese día… quería decirte algo de mucha importancia que yo… Yo había planeado decírtelo desde hace un par de años atrás, aunque no tenía el valor.

-Dime – un impulso me llena, le acaricio el cabello con ternura.

-Bueno… no es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Pero con todo lo que pasé no creo que sea tan difícil, creo – Como siente, cuando se ponía nerviosa, tomo sus hombros con sus manos mientras los frotaba y luego de suspirar profundamente comenzó a hablar nuevamente – Link… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. Algo secreto y personal que podrá arruinar todo lo que tenemos desde que tenemos memoria – Sin decirme otra cosa me tomó de un brazo, me jalo hacia ella y me beso la mejilla – Me… gustas mucho. Lo afirmo con seguridad y sin ningún juego… yo de verdad estoy enamorada de ti.

Hoy no había sido el mejor día. Aunque evadí la muerte tuve que me despedirme de una amiga preciada, vi junto a Groose y Zelda como la anciana, que resultó ser Impa, se desvaneció al concluir con su tarea, ¿Me estaban dando la recompensa? Igual no iba a desaprovechar este regalo.

-Entonces… ¿No soy el único? – Con un grácil movimiento de mi parte la abrace fuertemente y susurre en su oído – Zelda… Yo te amo, no fue únicamente el deber lo que me hizo soportar esas cosas, fue más que nada, todo el cariño y amor, todo mi aprecio que te tengo. Todo el valor que tuve para enfrentarme a cada obstáculo fue por el deseo de verte a salvo. Nunca voy a despreciar haber sido elegido por ti como tu siervo. Yo siempre voy a agradecer al cielo que te conocí. Valió totalmente la pena cada una de las pruebas que me impusieron para llegar a ti y de cierta forma… ese esfuerzo me volvió todavía más fuerte para protegerte.

Sin importarme más la bese con pasión. Ella correspondió inmediatamente y luego me observo con lágrimas en su rostro – Lo siento en verdad – Me dice apenada – Lo siento… pensé que me odiabas por, de cierta forma, haberte utilizado, Link… La maldición de Demise no desaparecerá… todo es culpa mía.

Niego con la cabeza y me agacho a su altura – Nada de nada, Zelda – le sonrió – No importa ya ahora. Yo sé que aquello no era tu intención – Vuelvo a abrazarla acomodando su cabeza contra mi pecho y sin aviso alguno me besa en los labios dulcemente – Al menos... al condenarnos… nos hizo un favor, permanecer juntos en cada era que venga– le acaricio la cabeza y la observo nuevamente.

-Gracias, Link –Ella se acomoda en mi pecho, no puedo evitar dejar que mi corazón lata con fervor.

-Estaremos juntos en esta vida…

-Y en la siguiente

Y sólo miramos al cielo… viendo como terminaba una vida para llegar a una nueva, una donde velaríamos por algo común y estaríamos unidos por la eternidad…

 _Siempre seremos los protectores de este vasto mundo… porque eso nos volverá a unir en el futuro._

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
